


Photographs

by koalathebear



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 22:38:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1243114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koalathebear/pseuds/koalathebear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little scribble.  Set post-breakup.  Finn and Rae are looking at old photographs.  Set some time after episode 2.02 Radar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Photographs

Finn stares down at the very small number of photos he has of Rae. When they broke up, she asked him to return her CDs, but she never asked him to give her the photos. In any case, they're his. He's the one who had them developed and he's keeping them.

It's always been beyond hard to persuade Rae to have her photo taken. More often than not, she manages to engineer that she is the one taking the photo, refusing all offers to be in the photo. There's one photograph of them taken on a sunny day where Rae's actually smiling - but as usual she's managed to put herself at the back of the photo, peeking out from behind Izzy. As a rule though, she's standing behind someone else looking uncomfortable as if she'd prefer to be a million miles away. 

In the few photos he has of just the two of them, she is unsmiling, head turned away slightly, forehead pressed against him as if trying to hide, her gaze off to the side as if she is thinking about something far away in order to escape from the ordeal of having her picture taken. He finds it strange that she thinks that she can hide. He already knows every single freckle sprinkled across her face, the way her mouth droops sullenly when she's upset, the way her crazy eyebrows move as if they have a life of their own.

Getting a photo of Rae on her own is even harder and all he has is a handful of pictures of Rae peeking out from behind doorways, only the top of her head and her huge eyes visible from behind a table. His mouth twitches as he looks at one photo of Rae in which she's hiding behind a tree and all he can see is her hand flicking him the finger ...

He's only got one photo of her where she's laughing - she's not even looking at the camera because she didn't know that Archie was taking photos at the time. Finn's jaw tightens as he stares down at the photo in his hand. He can't even remember what the joke was. It must have been pretty funny because Rae's grinning and her nose is crinkled while his dark eyes are alight with amusement as the two of them sit in the grass, leaning against one another and laughing. 

*

Rae stares down at the pile of photographs in front of her. She looks like a bloody whale next to him. All she can see is her face, her body. She focuses on his smile, the lightness of the expression in his eyes and her mouth quivers. 

Slowly and deliberately she folds the photographs in a way that she is hidden from view, creasing the photograph sharply so that she is erased.

*

"Why do you even need a stupid photo of me?" she once demanded irritably. "Take a photo of Chloe or Izzy - they love posin'."

"'Cos I want a photo of you, stupid."

"I don't like having my photo taken."

"Gee, I hadn't noticed," he had retorted. "Photos are ... you know - souvenirs."

"Nothing to remember - I'm right here, larger than life," she had countered, gesturing towards herself.

"I'd like a photo for the times when you're not around," he had told her.

"Rely on your memory, Finn - your memory of me will be a hell of a lot more flattering than any photo is," she had snapped. Staring at the photos, Finn is remembering her now. The exaggerated facial expressions, the in-jokes, the glances indicating a shared appreciation of something that had happened and the way her eyes widened when he surprised her. No photograph could have captured those memories.


End file.
